bloodygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Noob Saibot
Noob Saibot Noob Saibot is a video game character from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He debuted as a hidden character in Mortal Kombat II (1993), although the later game Mortal Kombat: Deception (2004) established his true identity as that of the original Sub-Zero, who was killed by his nemesis Scorpion after the events in the first Mortal Kombat. The character's name comes from the last names of the creators of the Mortal Kombat franchise, Ed Boon and John Tobias, spelled in reverse. Character development During his first appearances, Noob Saibot's design was focused in the use of blackness with the staff stating "that's what's he's all about". They found difficulties in making some versions, without him appearing to look "into bondage". For Mortal Kombat: Deception, Noob Saibot was the first character drawn with designs made by Steve Beran. In this game, Beran attempted with multiple outfits in order to make him a more distinctive character and a give a less focus in his blackness. One design was removed because of difficulties with its details and similarities with a tuxedo. Another one wore a hood, but such idea was later moved to the new character of Havik. An early alternate outfit depicted Noob Saibot with a black, red and blue outift with a Japanese words for darkness in the front flap. He was also shown unmasked, but this design ended as Havik's alternate outfit. For the same game, the use of a two-on-two combat was meant to be introduced, but was only used with the pair Noob Saibot and Smoke. Both characters were used as models for the use of such concept, and were intended to work together in the player's fatality. In video games Noob Saibot was first introduced in Mortal Kombat II as a hidden opponent simply referred to as "New Warrior." His character was given the name Noob Saibot and was made playable in home versions of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat Trilogy.7 In the latter two games he allies with the emperor Shao Kahn while he secretly observes the emperor at the behest of the Brothers of the Shadow. Although early versions of Mortal Kombat 4 featured him as a playable character, he was eventually changed back to being hidden.8 In Mortal Kombat 4, he serves his superior, the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition featured Noob Saibot once again as a playable character, this time around serving as one of Shao Kahn's soldiers. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, Noob Saibot is free to command his own group of assassins to serve him. He makes the cyborg Smoke his servant, with both characters appearing as early bosses, under the name "Noob Smoke". Here it was revealed that Noob Saibot was the resurrected form of the original Sub-Zero, named Bi-Han (Chinese: 避寒; pinyin: Bìhán)9 who appeared in the first Mortal Kombat tournament and was killed by his enemy Scorpion.10 This revelation is explored further in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks when Noob Saibot is pursued by his younger brother during one of the cut-scenes. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon featured Noob Saibot as a playable character. In the game's story mode, he and Smoke invade the Lin Kuei ninja clan's castle, assimilating most of the defending Lin Kuei ninja, turning them into their own subordinate warriors. Noob Saibot and Smoke are eventually defeated by the warrior Taven, and Noob Saibot is left in the castle, unconscious. Sub-Zero then tries to force Noob Saibot to recall his past identity. Noob Saibot's latest appearance is in the 2011 Mortal Kombat video game. After being killed by Scorpion, he is subsequently resurrected by Quan Chi and serves as one of his enforcers.11 Supporting him and Shao Kahn, Noob Saibot is trapped by the Earth warrior Nightwolf in a magical tornado that explodes alongside him.